Without Him
by Roman's Sundial
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles, about a hundred words or so each. Complete. DMHG and TNHG
1. Christmas

**Theomione**

* * *

This was her first Christmas without Theo.

As she hung the tiny lights and sparkling balls on the tree, Hermione thought about past years.

How he would help her make biscuits and pies in the kitchen.

When he would spill crumbs down her shirt with promises to clean it up later.

The playful flicks of his wand, covering her in glitter.

The nights sitting together in front of the fire, staring at the flickering flames.

Visits from Harry and Daphne, Ron and Pansy, Luna and Draco, Ginny and Blaise.

She smiled down at the ruby set in the silver band and hung another ornament on the tree...

Without him.


	2. The Manor

**Dramione**

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, Hermione Granger was being held in the drawing room with Bellatrix.

Draco was there.

As Bellatrix tortured her, using the Cruciatus Curse, he stood there, frantically casting wandless numbing charms.

Lucius Malfoy saw him from the corner.

"Draco! Are you protecting the Mudblood!?" he roared, causing Bellatrix to pause.

"Well, well. Draco. I never thought that this day could get any better," she sneered.

And the next thing, Hermione screamed as he was hit with a swift Avada.

Hermione made the ultimate decision, when the war ended, to stay with the grieving Narcissa Malfoy.

They sold the Manor and everything in it, save for a few select items.

And they recovered.


	3. Ice Cream

**Theomione**

* * *

She took a trip to Diagon Alley for the first time, when she was eleven, to buy school supplies.

She first saw Theo there, eating ice cream and staring longingly at the brooms in the window.

It was a chocolate swirl coated with nuts, while Hermione was holding a cone filled with mint chip.

He said hello, forgetting about his prejudice for just a moment.

His father scolded him and pulled him away, lecturing him about how "Us purebloods do not associate with Mudbloods like her!"

After that, Theo defied his father in every possible way: butterbeer in Hogsmeade, ice cream at Fortescue's, nights in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione strolled through Diagon Alley to visit Florean. She ordered, but not her usual mint chip. It was a chocolate swirl, with nuts.


	4. That One Day

**Dramione**

* * *

He failed to kill Dumbledore, and he paid with his own life.

Hermione sobbed and cried in the Room of Requirement, which had equipped itself with tissues, a chair, and multiple blankets.

When Draco had told her at the beginning of sixth year, she had raged and yelled because she was just so terrified, but he had wrapped her in his arms and they had sat in front of the fire, watching the playful dance it performed for them.

Now, Hermione held the only picture that they had taken together, sitting outside by the lake and watching the giant squid slosh around.

That was the day when she knew she loved him.

And she smiled.


	5. Ambush

**Theomione**

* * *

"He knows," Theo had said raggedly. He had barged into Grimmauld Place after a massacre started by Death Eaters had occurred hardly more than three miles away.

Hermione pushed him into the couch and straddled his lap while she buried her face into his neck. Long, bony arms had surrounded her and they had sat there together for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Theo had volunteered to go on the mission to recover the bodies and bury them. "Come back to me," Hermione had begged clutching the shirt that hung too loosely on his shoulders. Promise."

"'Mione, you know I can't—"

"Please."

He had sighed. "I promise."

"I love you," she had said.

"I know. Me too."

But then again, some promises were meant to be broken.


	6. Broken

**Your pairing choice**

* * *

Love is like life.

It comes and goes

But sometimes it stays forever, in your heart.

Love is tragic.

It kills, hurts, and shatters.

But it's fulfilling.

It fills one's soul with happiness.

But then love breaks your heart.

The source disappears

And you are left.

Broken.

Hermione sat on her bed, remembering her fiancé, and cried.


	7. Rain

**Your pairing choice**

* * *

The grave was unremarkable. The cemetery was dreary, and it was raining. Why does it seem like it always rains at a funeral? Hermione thought miserably. Her face remained stoic throughout the ceremony, though even Harry and Ron got a little choked up.

When the hour was over and the coffin buried, Hermione waited until everyone had left before slowly approaching the small, inconspicuous headstone.

Harry, with Pansy's hand in his own, looked back towards the fresh pile of dirt and watched as his best friend dropped to her knees. He saw her cover her face with her arms, crying for a boy she would never quite forget.


End file.
